


The Little Things (One-shot Compilations)

by SebastianStanIsMySmallBean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Holiday, Nightmares, Pillow - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean/pseuds/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean
Summary: A Compilation of Bucky/Darcy one-shots. A bit of angst, a lot of fluff and a whole whack of crack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just recently started a new job and i've dedicated my lunch hour to writing a fic a day. I'll try to upload at least once a week with the stories i've compiled, but I'm not the best at remembering. I hope you enjoy these little one-shots, they're just aa little bit of fun and creativity to spice up my life to be honest. Much love xxx

Late Nights… or Early Mornings?

 

This Fic is dedicated to Stan Lee and the inspiration he gave to all of us. Rest in Peace, Sir.

 

....

The common room was quiet at this time of night, or rather morning. The hectic night of New York rushed past the soundproof windows of the Tower, the noise dimmed by the thick glass. Bucky Barnes gazed vacantly past his reflection, seemingly watching the endless traffic filter through the streets, his exposed back flexing as his arm lifted to take another sip from his coffee. His mind rattled with the aching memory of his dreams, and the red filled scenes that plagued his mind with every blink of his eyes.

Minutes passed and still he gazed thoughtfully, until the creaking sound of footsteps shook him from his pondering. Turning abruptly away from the sound, he swiftly escaped into the shadows, shrouding himself from the incoming visitor. A sweet humming filled the room as one Darcy Lewis rounded the corner. She headed straight toward the coffee machine, popped a capsule in and waited for the liquid to fill her cup. She tapped her fingers in unison, nails clicking with each beat, conveniently covering the shuffle of Bucky reappearing from the shadows.

“You know, you could at least say hello when you see me, James. How long’s it been, three days now?” Barnes stopped in his step

“I’m sorry, I was just leaving Darce.” Darcy turned and shook her head.

“Please don’t leave on my account, I could do with the company…” she trailed off as Bucky looked down.

“I’m not that greater company at the moment, Doll.” He grunts, swilling the remaining liquid around in his cup before downing it. Darcy chuckles.

“Well you can’t be any worse than a sleep deprived Jane. Come on, come and sit with me for a while, we can watch the rest of ‘The Good Place’? Clint says it has a real plot twist ending.” Bucky paused for a moment, looking between the couch and the door.

“Okay.” Darcy beamed.

“Great! F.R.I.D.A.Y, pull up Netflix would ya?”

“Of course Miss Lewis.” Jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushion, Darcy pats the seat next to her.

“Come on Barnes, we can keep each other warm.” With a wiggle of her eyebrows, Bucky’s lips twist up into a small smile, taking a seat next to Darcy and placing his feet on the coffee table. 

Maybe she could be the one thing that fixed his nightmares…


	2. The Longest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are real, but sometimes you've got to wait a while to find them.

Bucky thought the chance of meeting his soul mate ended when he fell from the train. The arm where his words once were is long gone, replaced with the new, fully upgraded, limb from Wakanda. He rubbed his upper bicep, tracing the absent phrase before sighing and downing the rest of his water. Steve clapped him on the back before placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

“Eat up, Jerk. We’ve got team training this morning and Thor’s bringing Foster and her intern to the compound, said she’s finally finished her research in Norway.”

“Yeah, yeah, Punk. What time’s the big guys arriving?”

“Not sure yet it could be any time, but team training starts in fifteen so speed it up.” With a roll of his eyes, Bucky quickly shovels down the food, glancing over to Steve who did the same.

………

*** A Few Hours Later ***

“Steven! How joyous it is to see you my friend. How fairs thee?” Thor asked, voice booming across the yard. A mousy haired woman gently rolls her eyes at the muscled god before linking arms with him.

“It’s good to see you, Thor. We’re all doing well here.” Steve claps Thor on the arm before stepping back. “This must be Jane?” Thor beams and and quickly spins Jane to stand in front, kissing the top of her head.

“Aye, this is my beloved, Jane. She has just finished her ventures in Norway!”

“Well it’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Steve bowed his head in acknowledgement and reached to shake her hand.

Bucky edged closer after the scientist had been introduced, waiting patiently at Steve’s side.

“Sergeant Barnes, it’s nice to see you again. And under better circumstances this time.” Thor’s friendly smile led Bucky into a more comfortable stance, his position relaxing.

“Yeah, no mad titan this time, thankfully.” The girl in glasses cackles at the response, elbowing Jane at Bucky's attempt at humour. 

“Comrades, I’d like you to meet my lighting sister, Darcy. She has assisted my Jane in her work, and is a tremendous warrior." 

“Sup fellas.” Darcy turns to Bucky, giving him a once over. “You know the pictures don’t do any justice for how smokin’ hot you are, dude.” Bucky’s eyes bulge out of his head, mouth falling open slightly. He turns to Steve in astonishment and his friend nudges him forward. His fingers touch at his bicep.

“Um, thank you ma'am?” his voice shaking. Darcy steps back a pace, hand flying to her hip.

“Are You - did I say…” Bucky gives a small smile, hand leaving his arm to rub the back of his neck, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

“I sure hope so Doll, because I’ve been waiting for the longest time to find you…”


	3. We're Gonna Be Late!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in a hurry to meet the others at the Quinjet, but Darcy can't find her shusher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually inspired by myself. I literally can’t go anywhere without my pillow (it’s a problem) and I’ve decided to inflict this very annoying habit on Darcy. 
> 
> Shusher: something I (and my family) call the fabric of my pillow as the material is 'shushy' (It's a brushed cotton material which makes it really soft)

“Bucky! Have you seen my shusher?”

“Your pillow? I thought it was in the kitchen with the rest of your stuff.” He yelled back. Darcy huffs.

“Well it’s not there.” chucking her bag to the floor she stomps over to the sofa, trying to see if she dropped it there in the mad packing haze. 

“You better hurry up or they’re gunna leave withou-” 

“Don’t sass me right now, Barnes. We aren’t going anywhere until my pillow is in that suitcase!”

“Sweetheart, it’s just a pillow. I’m sure they’ll have plenty at the hotel.” Darcy whirls round at the comment.

“Just a Pillow?” she crosses her arms, eyebrow raised.

“Doll, let’s not do this now.” he groans, head falling back as he pushes off of the counter. Darcy narrows her eyes.

“Come and help me find it you ass, or so help me Odin there will be no sexy times for you while we’re away.” Bucky soon scampered into the bedroom in search. 

Lifting every cushion off the couch, Darcy continued to ransack the apartment.

“I FOuND iT!” she heard from the bedroom. Her head pops up from behind the sofa.

“WhERe WAs iT?”

“Under the duvet. Where you left it.” Bucky launches the object in her direction and Darcy catches it before it hits her face. She cuddles it to her chest before nuzzling her cheek in the cool fabric.

“Perfection.” She whispers gently. Bucky soon interrupts her moment by chucking her over his shoulder. She squealed as he slapped her rear and latches on harder to the pillow. 

“You’re welcome, brat, and because of you we’re gonna be late. Steve is probably having an aneurysm.” Bucky mocks as he picks up the suitcases and shifts Darcy on his shoulder. 

“Thank You.” She mutters and Bucky smirks, nudging her toward the door. She shoves the pillow through the zipper of the remaining case and extends the handle.

“You ready now?” he asks as she goes to pass him but she stops and kisses his cheek.

“Oooh yeahh. Let’s go baby!”


	4. You Can't Make Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is inspired from the Dolly Parton/Kenny Rogers song ‘you can’t make old friends’. Bucky and Darcy go on a leisurely stroll and come across a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Please write something with Bucky meeting again people he & the other Commandos rescued from one of the Concentration Camps. Perhaps some folk now running a bakery (with grandchildren?) who make it their new mission to fatten him up with pastries.” – this is for hurd who gave me the prompt for this story, I kind of twisted it into Bucky meeting up with the remaining Howlie (accidentally). The title is inspired from the Dolly Parton/Kenny Rogers song ‘you can’t make old friend’. If you haven’t heard that before, I highly recommend you do, it’s a class A tune. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt-4R8VHR-8 <\---- the link for the song
> 
> Side note: Assume said Howlie knows about the hydra stuff Bucky has gone through and doesn’t mention it to save him from having to talk about it. (this one shot was getting too long and un-fluffy with that part being included).

For hurd.

 

 

Walking hand in hand, Bucky and Darcy leisurely stroll through the winding paths of New York.

“- and this is where I first met Steve, little punk was getting beat up just down that alley way.”

“Of course he was, is he ever not getting himself in trouble?” Darcy asks. Bucky snorts and shakes his head.

“Steve’s been a trouble maker since the moment he was born, ain’t nothing gonna change that, Doll.” He smiles at her before spotting a small bakery. “Fancy a pick me up, my treat?”

“Why Mr Barnes how you do spoil me… yeah why not, I could do with a cake and coffee right now.” They walk the small distance and a bell rings as they walk through the doorway. With no one in the front, they browse the numerous cakes shrouded by glass and Bucky watches in awe as Darcy ums and ahs about what cake she wanted.

“I just don’t know what to choose. What are you having.” Without hesitation, Bucky says,

“Sticky ginger cake with toffee frosting…” Darcy laughs.

“Sweet tooth much?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who downed half a litre of coke and whole bar of Cadburys last night.” Darcy shrugged her shoulders in response at the accusation and continued to browse her options.

Bucky head turned toward the footsteps that were suddenly apparent, coming from the back of the counter. He smiled as a young man stepped forward.

“Hi welcome to Du- holy shit! Are you Bucky Barnes?” Darcy’s head pops up at the exclamation and turns to Bucky, studying his face, her eyes asking the question ‘do you want to leave?’ but Bucky shakes his head.

“Um, yeah. Bucky Barnes, nice to… meet you?”

“Hoooooly Shit.” The kid turns round and leans half way out the back door. “GRANDPA! Come ‘ere.” A faint shout calls back, making Darcy giggle.

“Boy, what are you shouting for? There better not be customers out there hearing you caterwaul.” The kid sighs loudly, chin falling to his chest.

“Ju-ugh just come ‘ere would ya!” the kid waits as the uneven footsteps get closer to the front of the shop before turning back to Bucky. “Sorry, the old timers a bit slow these days.” he winks.

“I may be slow, boy, but I ain’t deaf” an older man rounds the corner, cuffing the lad across the head as he passes. He looks up. “Barnes… is that really you?” Bucky is frozen in his place and Darcy watches the scene from a foot behind, unable to comprehend what is going on.

“Dum Dum?” Bucky finally speaks, taking a step closer to the counter.

“My god it really is you, I never thought I’d see a day when your ugly mug would walk through my bakery door. Move aside son” he gently nudges his grandson out of the way, moving with speed (or as speedy as an old geezer could go) clamping Bucky in a hug, which he gladly returns. They hold each other for a few exaggerated seconds, two old friends finally reunited…

“I can’t believe its really you, I didn’t think there was anyone left. I thought it was just Steve and I…”

“Well I think poor Stevie boy has been a bit pre-occupied with trying to save this shit show of a world to really look up anyone from the past. But I’m glad you’re here now.”

“So am I Dum Dum, so am I.”

“But enough of that, who is this gorgeous dime you’ve been ignoring Barnes, 87 the lady killer I see.” Bucky blushes and takes Darcy’s hand.

“This is Darcy, my girl. Darce, this Dum Dum, fellow Howlie and friend.” Darcy leans forward to shake the old mans hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dum Dum grins.

“The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart. Now what can I get you guys, you have to stay for a drink. My grandson, Nick, has heard all the stories but I’m sure he won’t mind hearing them from the horses mouth.” Dum Dum turns to smirk at the teenager who huffs in good faith.

“Coffee anyone?” he asks.

“You know it.” Darcy chimes, pulling Bucky closer to the table so the foursome could sit.

They talked for hours until the sun finally set and it was time to go home. Darcy and Bucky left, Darce smiling in happiness both for her partner, and for his re-found friendship. And you know what they say; you can’t make old friends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ridiculously hard to write, I don't know why, but I hope I did it some justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment if you want, and a Kudos would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Also please feel free to leave prompts or scenarios you'd like to see, I often need inspiration. I will make sure to credit you at the beginning of each chapter xxx


End file.
